A New Element
by Maddcreed
Summary: What happens after IM2...this is obviously movie-verse which our comic knowledge tossed in here and there so be warned - there could be spoilers. Read, Enjoy, Please Review...


Author: Maddcreed

Title: A New Element

Beta: Currently seeking Beta PLEASE HELP!

Disclaimer: We own none of these characters….wouldn't that be cool though?

* * *

Noise echoed through the streets of New York, bouncing off the buildings and just making everything exponentially louder. This was nothing new to the man jumping out of the Audi and waltzing through the glass doors of Stark Tower. Tony's slight smile was almost giddy, what could he say? He wasn't dying from palladium poisoning, the new element glowing in his chest not only was a viable replacement but it completely gave his entire body a new found energy, the only downside being the slight lingering taste of coconut but even that he welcomed. It was so much better than dread of dying and even though Tony was a man who remained cool and composed, nothing was going to take the small genuine smile off his face today.

A few weeks ago life was quite literally hell for him. The arc reactor in his chest was killing him and as such he appointed Pepper new CEO and owner of Stark Enterprises and Industries, only she was too frazzled by everything to catch the signs and the way he dealt with his impending demise only pushed her away. More so it caused him to lose Happy and Rhodey. All alone he was just waiting for the end until SHIELD stepped in, and with a push from Nick Fury and the continued schooling of a long lost father Tony was able to create the new element that not only saved his own life but was the key in powering the suit to fight off Ivan Vanko's army of drones.

Now however things were getting back to normal. He of course would not ask Pepper to completely step down from her new stature and go back to being merely his assistant but he was getting his company back. It was his empire, his life, more than that, it was his continued legacy from a father he thought didn't care about him. Tony had never been happier to be wrong before but that knowledge Howard passed down to him, even years after his death, meant something to Tony.

It didn't take very long for Tony to reach his spacious office; the tall redhead was waiting for him, papers organized on the desk for the two of them to sign so he could get majority control and ownership of the company back. The smile didn't even fade at the sight of Natasha…sorry _Natalie Rushman_.

"Mr. Stark" Natalie greeted with a slight nod, her rounded face pleasant but he could see the intense warning deep within her emerald eyes. Pepper may have known there was something fishy about the undercover agent but Natalie had earned her trust enough to keep her secrets to herself. What she didn't need was Tony's inability to _not_ be forthcoming with information. She found the man infuriating, how was it possible he could have run a company for years, have this knack for making genius business decisions, keep all of his own personal important secrets to himself and yet not have the ability to keep his mouth shut about her real occupation! She would have figured the man had a better poker face.

"Natalie" he greeted back, his tone had a nonchalant wave to it as he moved closer his attention already jumping from her to Pepper "You don't mind giving me my company back do you? I know you've only been in control of the company since well, since you became my assistant but you don't mind receding the title" he spoke short and void of emotion with the exception of light humor.

Pepper had smiled slightly seeing him enter. It was nice to see him in such a good mood...a genuine good mood. During the short period in which he had apparently been dying and neglected to inform her, she would be killing him for that, he faked being happy.

She liked seeing this very much.

"Not at all...will it keep me from resigning." Virginia responded "but I will miss the office." She joked; the office was a small price to pay for getting rid of the awful stress that running this company without Tony and putting out all the fires he created when he thought he was dying had brought her.

She did not mind at all not being the front-man...or rather woman.

"You've gotta love the view" he answered still with the light amused tone, walking around the desk.

"Ms. Potts" Natalie spoke holding up the black folder with legal papers handing over a ball-point pen. "Sign there,"

Pepper took the pen from Natalie's hand with a slight smile recalling this situation before a few weeks ago when Tony was signing over the company to her. She really had not liked the idea much then because this as supposed to be Tony's job. She could see now why he had done it as was more than happy to give it back to him.

She signed on the line Natalie referred to her signature in the same neat script as always.

"Alright. Its all yours Tony"

Tony took his seat behind the desk; he sat up straight with the most pristine posture. He was back in his throne, overseeing his kingdom right where he belonged. Natalie gathered the papers in her arms clearing his desk, leaving the computer and the moving sculpture. "I'll get these processed right away." she spoke with a nod before heading for the door, the light click of heels on the floor echoed in the room as she left the Tony and Pepper alone.

With Natalie gone Pepper moved over to where Tony was sitting and hugged him like she'd been waiting to. "I am so glad things are back to the way they were." She said truthfully. Of course things were not going to be exactly back to normal. She was not going back to being Tony's assistant. She was staying on as a CEO even if she was not entirely in charge of the company. Of course there was absolutely no way he'd ever be able to put his shoes on right with out one so she would have to find a replacement soon, but right now she was just happy.

"And I am so glad you aren't dying."

"Yeah you know I am too" he answered lightly, relaxing into her hug. Tony may not be one to embrace people but there was a small list of certain individuals that he didn't mind - Pepper was one of them. "All joking aside though, thanks Pepper, for handling things while I was practically AWOL...this place would have crashed and burned without you" he finished, being sentimental for once turning his head to match the gaze of her light green eyes. "You really kept things floating even though I was drowning"

Pepper smiled slightly at Tony having a serious conversation for once. That was always a nice change for him. "You know I'm here for you anytime" With that said his former assistant pulled away from the hug.

"And I suppose I should take this with me before you go crazy" Pepper joked slightly referring to the moving sculpture that still sat turning on the desk.

"God yes please." Tony almost begged having been wanting to throw the thing in the trash the moment he saw it moving on the desk. He smiled looking up at Pepper from the chair though. A few months ago the two of them had tried their hand at taking the mere friendship they had to the next level, but within the week of their first kiss that next level ended.

_The evening of wine and dancing had ended and Tony gently pulled the red-head up the stairs leading from the garage to the living room. "Pepper, you look absolutely gorgeous in the dress" he pointed out once more. "Why else would I," he pulled her closer to him as he reached the landing at the top of the stairs "Pull you into my arms" he finished with a subtle winking. His tone clearly poking fun at the reputation he spent the past two decades building, a reputation the woman before him knew was only a small part of the real Tony Stark._

_Pepper laughed slightly for not the first time that night. She had indeed had a wonderful evening with Tony and she finally saw exactly what all the women she had to toss out saw,Tony was completely charming...of course she also got to see sides of him none of them ever could._

_"Why else indeed. You don't look to shabby yourself." the red-haired woman complimented back, putting her arms around his neck._

_Tony placed his hands light on her hips feeling the silk of her dress, and half smiled looking down at her. "That's good to know, considering you're only dating me for my charming good looks. And of course the dancing" He stepped lightly, spinning them around simultaneously moving away from the garage and toward the couch._

"_Oh yes, that is it precisely." She said mirth obvious in her tone. Pepper knew better than almost anyone that there was more to him than just that. "Do not forget the money too." Pepper teased amiably. He already paid her as a boss she certainly did not need his money in that way too._

_"Ah yes, what woman could resist me with my billion dollar corporation" he added on with light sarcasm. He could joke with Pepper about it because well, she'd been there when a woman took advantage of his gullibility and wanted him for all the wrong reasons, hence one of the reasons he didn't do relationships, that and well he liked sex. The stunning red-head though, he was more than confident that she wasn't with him due to any of that but merely because she wanted him. _

_" If I meet her I will let you know" Pepper 's voice lowered slightly simply because he was already so close to her there was not a need for anything above a hushed volume. She'd certainly been in this close proximity with him before but it had never been quite like this. Pepper had been either terrified for her life like on the night of their first kiss, or nervous because they were in a room full of people and she had been concerned with what they would think. Tonight she realized she did not care so much what they thought. "So Tony, how was this evening for you?"_

_He's smile brighten, "Honestly I'd expect nothing less." his decibel level matching her own. Clearly he was not disappointed though. The night was enjoyable and more so with a woman whose company he already enjoyed without sexual thoughts being the primary concern. It was a nice change, and Tony hadn't had a night like that, a night in which the goal was to just be with a woman for her company and then would lead to more later, in a long time. Before she could comment he leaned closer kissing her lightly._

_Pepper leaned into him as well kissing back lightly. This was so similar to their kiss on the top of the roof the night the Expo well blew up. It was almost unexpected in a way because despite their closeness kissing him had not really been on her mind. Not that the idea of kissing him was bad, she just had not been thinking of it._

_When she leaned into him, Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and still he felt the need to pull back. The urge to pull away from her and comment about how odd it felt to kiss her was undeniable but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and he gently lead her to the couch. Still kissing he sat down pulling her into his lap hands running up the back of her dress._

_Like Tony, Pepper felt strangely awkward sitting on his lap kissing him as he held her this way. Tony had been her best friend and all she had for so long, she had cared for him for so long and this should feel right, but it didn't. His hands brushed up along her spine and when she should have felt that shiver of pleasure or anticipation or something, all she felt was ticklish. Pepper broke the kiss pulling her face back to look into his eyes. "Tony...does this just feel wrong to you?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend him._

_The question brought pure amusement to Tony. "Yes, I tried to tell you that the first time but you didn't believe Me." he answered almost teasingly._

_"Hey...you said 'awkward' and then you agreed with me and kissed me back." Pepper was not enjoying the teasing, but she certainly was not mad._

_"No I just didn't pull away and then Rhodey showed up." he continued in short amused speech._

_Pepper now outright frowned moving away from him and off his lap. "I did not realize that this idea of dating wasn't mutual. If you did not feel like this was a good thing then you should not have gone out with me tonight." She sighed. Yes she thought this was awkward now but that was because they had just gone beyond a point that she had not considered about them before. _

_" I get it now that being friends for so long probably is what is screwing this up...but I did not need the pity date to figure it out Tony." She shook her head slightly going for the door. _

_" I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Pepper," his voice turning more sincere. "It wasn't a pity date or anything. I thought maybe it was the situation or something before." Tony was being apologetic, he didn't want things to go back to her being mad at him when they had just got back on speaking terms. He needed her as a friend even if she wasn't going to be his girlfriend. _

_Pepper stopped in her tracks and turned back facing him. She could read him easily and knew that he was telling the truth. Tony pretty much always told the truth anyway. "Yeah I had hoped it was just the situation too." She confessed maybe a little disappointed that this was not going to work out, but he was still her friend, that was not about to change._

_" I just did not like the implication that this was all me."_

_Smoothly Tony moved off the couch getting close to her again. "I didn't mean to imply anything. You - you kn-know I care about you Pepper and this doesn't change that in the slightest." his voice was hitching slightly as he spoke about more serious matters. That was Tony for you, can turn anything and everything into a joke but the easiest way to tell he was being serious was the fact his voice hitched. Mainly because he felt incredibly ridiculous when he was being serious unless he was discussing inventions or business deals and even that he made into a joke most of the time._

_Pepper smiled slightly. " I care about you too...and its not going to ever change." Her smile turned into an ever-so-slight smirk. "If it had gone any further though...that is different." She concluded jokingly. _

_"I'll keep that mind" Tony slipped back into his playful mind-set, his smirk matching her own. "So, I believe this is a goodnight Ms. Potts"_

_"Goodnight Mr. Stark." _

Pepper laughed moving over and picking up the moving sculpture from the front of the desk.

"This will go in my new office then." She said obviously amused by his hated for the object. Things really had not been that awkward since they had decided to break off their relationship. They had gone back to normal almost instantly in fact.

"Boss?" Happy poked his head through the door.

"Yes?" Pepper and Tony both chimed in unison, both of their attention moving to the boxer.

"Um..." Happy looked at both of them with slight confusion, "Are you boss again?" he asked Tony.

"Oh yeah." Tony answered with a bright smile

"Alright, well I need the other boss" Happy finished the short conversation with Tony, turning his attention to Pepper.

Pepper smiled slightly, she had enjoyed that brief period of time in which she had been the one and only boss...of course she did not enjoy it too much because she had been so pissed off at Tony through most of it.

"Alright Happy, what is it?" The red head asked carrying the evil sculpture away as she headed for the door.

Happy's reasons for getting Pepper was too mumbled for Tony to hear as the door closed once again, only this time it left Tony alone. He swiveled around in his chair overlooking the vast buildings of New York, taking a deep breath and sighing happily, smiling out the gigantic window panes and knowing things were finally back to normal - well normal for him.


End file.
